monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Deinon
'Deinon '(Venatoraptor Silvestris) are small Raptorial Bird Wyverns that first appear in Monster Hunter EX 2. They are the Revalian parrallel of the "Runner Wyverns" and the "Dog Wyverns" of foreign lands. They take orders from Great Deinon . There is a Domestic Variety. Physiology The wild variety resemble Velociraptors from the Jurassic Park franchise, but have yellow proto-feathers on their heads that look a bit like fur, and their tails have a fan of yellow feathers. Their scales are blue. They are also rather large for small raptorial bird wyverns, being a bit larger than a Jaggia, but slightly less bulky. Females and young males can be told apart from each other, since the young males have a less developed Feather crest than the Great Deinon, but are brightly colored, while the young Females are more dully colored. Behavior Wild Deinons are pack hunters that take orders from the Great Deinon. They work as a team to take down prey. Habitats Any region in Revalius that is Temperate or Tropical is fair game as habitat for these creatures, where prey is plentiful. Introduction scene Wild Raptor Turf! Coming soon.... In Game description Monster Huntrer EX 2 Wild Deinons are Bird Wyverns that inhabit Tropical and Temperate regions of Revalius and Aetherius. They work as a team to take down prey bigger than themselves, but are wary of fire. They take orders from the "Great Deinon". A Domesticated species of Deinon have been bred, and are the Revalian Hunter's new best friend. Move Set *Bite: Will bite in the fashion of a Velociprey. *Pounce: Will pounce on the hunter similarly to a Velociprey. *Tail Whip: A Tail whip done similarly to a Great Jaggi. *Alarm Call: will make a call that sounds like a velociraptor call from Jurassic park. Will use this when the Hunter is in the area considered the "Deinon Nest" of the map, and it will get the attention of Deinons in the other areas, as well as the Great Deinon, if it is present in the area. Carves Low Rank *Bird Wyvern Fang *Deinon Hide *Deinon Scale *Monster Bone S High Rank *Bird Wyvern Fang *Deinon Scale+ *Deinon Hide+ *Avian Finebone G-Rank *Bird Wyvern Fang *Deinon Scale+ *Deinon Hide+ *Avian Finebone X-Rank *Bird Wyvern Fang *Deinon Quality Scale *Deinon Quality Hide *Avian Finebone U-Rank *Bird Wyvern Fang+ *Deinon Premium Scale *Deinon Premium Hide *Avian Finebone+ Fan Game appearances *Monster Hunter EX 2 *Monster Hunter EX 3 Story Appearances none yet..... Notes and Trivia *The Deinon are the only Raptorial Bird Wyvern in Monster Hunter EX to have a "Domesticated Variety", with many breeds. *Their vocalizations are similar to, if not the same as, the Velociraptors in the Jurrasic Park Franchise. *They will take orders from Great Deinon similarly to what Jaggi and Jaggia do with Great Jaggi. *They are the only small Raptorial Bird Wyvern in Monster Hunter EX 2 to get an introduction scene. *The name "Deinon" is a shortened version of the genus name "Deinonychus" A Dromeosaur Dinosaur similar to Velociraptor. *The Scientific Name means "Wild Hunter Raptor", a scientific name that is shared by Great Deinon. *They are relatives of the Maccau. Other Pages *Deinon Ecology *Deinon Equipment *Deinon Quests *Deinon Photo Gallery Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57